


Into The Empty

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Death gets tossed into the Empty. Gets out when Gabriel and Lucifer gets into the Empty with him.





	Into The Empty

Into the Empty

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Chapter 1

 

Death was not happy when Dean pulled back and put that slythe in his chest. He also did not expect what came next. He felt he myself or at least the vessel fall away. Then he woke up in a place they call the empty. A place that is a waste station for Angels and other entities. He could not believe this could happen to him. He had lived for so long. How was this possible. He knew he had one vessel his whole being. He had never chosen another vessel before. The reason being he did not need to. His slythe was not supposed to kill him. Unless it had a spell upon it. 

 

The only one that had access to his slythe when he did not have it was Billy. He thought about it and she did seem the type to do this to him. This place had no way of getting out of it even for a being like him unless you had another entity in here that was powerful. Even then the odds were not in your favor. And after a time you just got bored and slept all the time. The problem with this place is that your memory started to slip. He would have to wait for a powerful angel to die. 

 

When Castiel came in he read him the riot act but time had been lost. He knew that Castiel would be saved by God. He was about to hold on to him to catch a ride when he disappeared. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Gabriel felt his brother's blade go into him. Then he felt at peace. Suddenly he was falling and in a empty space. He had heard of this place. It was the wasteland for dead angels. It was very foggy at first then he heard a voice. 

 

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" the voice asked

"I got killed by the alternate world Michael." Gabriel explained then Gabriel turned and asked "What are you doing here whoever you are?" He could not see the person talking to him and he could not see himself for that matter. 

 

"Billy betrayed me." The voice said 

 

"Death is that you?" Gabriel asked. He did not understand how Death had died but Billy had said that the old man had kicked the bucket. 

 

"Ok so we are both stuck in here." Gabriel said. 

Then all of a sudden a bright light shone on them and Lucifer came into the empty with Gabriel and Death. 

 

"Well now how did I get here?" Lucifer asked

"Luci is that you?" Gabriel asked

 

"Gabriel, yes brother it is me." Lucifer said happy to hear his brothers voice. 

 

"Lucifer, Gabriel hear my voice try to come to it. When you do reach out your hands and we might be able to get out." Death said.

 

Both Gabriel and lucifer went towards Death's voice and reached out. They felt each others hands and then joined his. 

 

Death did a spell that he knew to get out of certain places and crossed his fingers. 

 

Suddenly they were out and in a strange place. to Gabriel and Lucifer. 

 

To Death he expected to be in this place or his office. 

 

"Hey nice of you guys to pop in" Chuck said looking up from his typewriter. 

 

Death brushed himself off and then stood up.

 

"No thanks to you." Death said and gave him a glare. 

 

"How did I know Billy would get ambition and trap you?" Chuck asked

"Because you sent her to me." Death said and sat down in a chair by the desk. 

 

Gabriel and Lucifer followed suit. 

 

They then noticed another entity in the room. Crowley sat down in the fourth chair. Lucifer gave him a nasty look. 

 

Crowley looked at Chuck who gave him a smile. He then asked "May I have a nip of your brandy old boy?" Crowley said very modestly. 

 

"Of course you can." Chuck said to him. "All of you help yourselves." 

 

Suddenly there were drinks of all kinds and food of all kinds. 

 

Death reached over for some pickle chips. 

"You know this does not make up for me being trapped. How did she get the spell?" Death asked

 

Then Lucifer looked at him ashamed. "Sorry to say but she got that from me old man." Lucifer said putting his head down. Death was the one entity you did not mess with he knew. He did not know when he let Billy look at his spell books she would betray Death. 

 

"Yeah ok I understand that you did not know. Since you helped us all get out. I will forgive you." Death said. He had a habit of reading minds. 

 

"ok thank you" Lucifer said and took some bourbon and drank it down. Lucifer took the whole bottle though. 

 

Gabriel selected a bottle of beer. His tastes since he ditched the Loki personality ran less refined and less sugary. 

 

"So I know you all are mad at me. Except for you Crowley. So what can I do for you guys?" Chuck asked

 

Crowley was the first to speak up. "Well not sure if this will be out of turn but maybe I could go back to Hell." Crowley said 

 

"Yeah but do you still fit there is the question for you?" Chuck asked

 

"Well I was evil for a long time" Crowley stated. 

 

"Yeah but you changed because of the Winchesters." Chuck said 

 

"Ok so where do I belong?" Crowley asked

 

"Where do you want to go?" Chuck asked then he thought about it and snapped his fingers Chuck did and Crowley disappeared. 

 

"You know you can not do that with me Old man." Death stated as he got up and poured himself a drink. 

 

"Yes but I would never do that to you anyway my old friend." Chuck said sipping his coffee. 

 

Lucifer was about to speak and Chuck hushed him up. "I know what you think you want but just listen up my sons. I need someone to go down to Earth and get the Alternate world Michael handled. I will help in some ways. I am sure this will help." Chuck said then snapped his fingers and Michael appeared. The Michael who was down in the cage but he was back in young John Winchester's body. 

 

"Hey bro" Gabriel said smiling at him. Gabriel felt better too when Chuck snapped his fingers. He snapped his fingers again and Raphael appeared. 

 

"I felt that restoring your full powers to all of you will help. This Michael is powerful. " Chuck said "And forget your little vendetta's for now Raphael. Castiel is needed also in this fight."


End file.
